Read 'em and Weep
'thumb"Read 'em and Weep" '''es el quincuagesimo quinto episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el primero de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio full|right|335 px Pop y Cub estan caminando juntos, hasta que se encuentran con Toothy, quien esta vendiendo libros. Cub se encapricho con un libro con un castillo en su portada, pero Pop, luego de ver que en la mesa estaba el signo de dolares ($) (pensando que sería muy caro) no esta de acuerdo. Al mirar dentro de una caja con el simbolo de centavos (¢) Pop decide comprarle a Cub un libro con una cara agonizante. Más adelante esa misma noche, Pop lee el libro a Cub, haciendo que las nibes empiezen a girar sobre su casa y que las aves caigan del cielo. Pop cierra la ventana y apaga las luces, dejando a Cub solo en la oscuridad. Un extraño resplandor surje debajo de la cama de Cub y cuando este mira hacia abajo para ver que es, es atacado por una fuerza invisible. A la mañana siguiente, Pop hace el desayuno para Cub, que ahora esta de color verde y en un estado como zombie. Luego de negarse a comer su desayuno, la cabeza de Cub hace un giro de 360° grados y Cub vomita un liquido verde sobre Pop. Suena el timbre y Pop abre la puerta para ver que era Petunia, vestida como niña exploradora, vendiendo galletas. De repente, un tentaculo se enrrolla alrededor de Petunia y la tira fuera de pantalla. Ahora vemos que Cub tiene tentaculos y un pico que sale de su cabeza. Mientras Petunia se aferra a un gabinete bajo el fregadero para tratar de salvar su vida, el monstruo le arranca la cola y la piel de su mitad inferior. Ella logra escapar al area debajo del fregadero. Empieza a lllorar por el posible dolor, por el miedo o por ambas razones, pero los tentaculos aparecen a travez de la tuberia y la agarran otra vez. Los tentaculos intentan arrastrar el cuerpo a travez del drenaje del fregadero, aplastandola en el proceso. El cuerpo de Petunia se atasca, por lo que los tentaculos activan el triturador para destrozar su cuerpo, con lo que sus gritos de dolor y miedo llegan a su fín. Mientras el pico comienza a comerse los restos destrozados de Petunia, un Pop asustado hace una llamada telefonica. El timbre suena otra vez y Pop abre la puerta para descubrir que es Lumpy, el exorcista. Inmediatamente es vomitado por Cub. Lumpy empieza a luchar con el monstruo y finalmente logra sacarlo del cuerpo de Cub. Cub volvio a su color normal. Mira su cuerpo y sonrie alegremente. Desafortunadamente, Pop no se da cuenta que Cub habia sido curado y lo golpea con una pala repetidas veces hasta que queda convertido en un circulo plano de carne. Más tarde, Pop y Lumpy estan parados frente a la tumba de Cub, lamentando su muerte. Antes de que termine el episodio, un tentaculo sale de la boca de Lumpy, el cual se pone la mano en la boca. Moraleja "Don't judge a book by it's cover!" (No jusgues a un libro por su cubierta). Muertes #Muchos pajaros mueren luego de que Pop lee el libro maldito. #Petunia es tirada a travez del drenaje y es destrozada por un triturador de basura. #Cub es golpeado repetidas veces por Pop con una pala. Errores de Animación #Durante la venta de Toothy hay tres libros de pie hacia arriba en la parte izquierda de la mesa. Cub toma uno de ellos, pero justo antes de Pop mira hacia el símbolo del dólar, vuelven a aparecer los tres libros de pie. #La posición de los cuadros detras de la cama de Cub cambian varias veces. #Antes de que Lumpy pelee con Cub vemos que no hay ninguna vasija, pero en la siguiente esena aparece una cuando Pop esta en panico. #La piel de la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Petunia es arrancada antes de que ella se escondiera debajo del fregadero, pero la piel está todavía en una de sus piernas y no hay ninguna en su brazo cuando pasa a través del desagüe. #Cuando el cuerpo de Petunia esta siendo tirado a travez del fregadero de la cocina todavía emite gritos de agonía, a pesar de que su cuerpo está completamente destrozado. Sin embargo, después de activar el triturador ella deja de gritar lo que puede sugerir que su boca de algún modo seguia funcionando antes de eso. #Cuando Pop abre la puerta, la cornamenta de Lumpy se encuentra fuera de la puerta. Después de que Cub vomitara en él, cuando él mira su cuerpo verde su cornamenta atraviesa la pared. #Cuando el Demonio agarra a Petunia, Pop tiene vomito en su sombrero. Sin embargo, después de que aparece el demonio intentando comerse a Petunia, Pop está completamente limpio. #Cuando Pop esta leyendo el libro la ventana esta cerrada, pero cuando empieza la lluvia de pajaros esta abierta. #Cuando Toothy coloca los libros sobre la mesa, sus brazos son extremadamente largos. Además en la siguiente escena no se pueden ver sus pies. #Cuando Cub toma el libro que desea Toothy desaparece (Aunque se podria haber movido a otro lugar). #Cuando Pop abre la puerta Petunia esta fuera de la casa, pero en la siguiente escena aparece dentro de esta. Trivia *Petunia es el primer personaje en morir en la tercera temporada. *Este episodio muestra que Pop es un tacaño, ya que se rehusa a comprar un libro marcado con un signo de dolares y no es capaz de tirar una vasija. *El guión basico y muchos de los elementos del episodio estan basados en la pelicula "El Exorcista". *A pesar de los numerosos casos de Pop causando la muerte de Cub por su falta de atención, éste es el único episodio de la serie hasta ahora en que Pop mata deliberadamente Cub. *Este es uno de los episodios donde la cornamenta de Lumpy no cambia de direcciónes. *Desde este episodio en adelante, la animación es cambiada para encajar con la animación de la serie de TV. *Esta es una de las pocas veces donde se ve a Pop sin su sombrero. *Este episodio es uno de los seis episodios en los que un personaje lloró durante su muerte debido al grado de dolor. Los otros son Toothy en Eye Candy y Brake the Cycle, Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek, Flaky en ''Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! y Lumpy en The Chokes On You. *''Este es uno de los pocos episodios donde Lumpy aparece y no mata a nadie ni muere.'' *Este es el primer episodio donde Pop y Cub protagonizan desde Stealing the Spotlight. *Esto hace que el primer episodio de la tercera temporada sea un especial de Halloween. *Este es el primer episodio de internet donde los dientes de los personajes se vuelven curvos. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales